Seeing Dumbledore
by FlamingToads
Summary: Why only have one Albus when you can have six? Well for know that is. Minerva has to choose the real Albus Dumbledore. But which one is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Call me crazy but I had no choice but to write this. I was bored after all. And I do love to cause Minerva stress. But then again a lot of others do as well. I hope you enjoy!**

~Seeing Dumbledore~

Minerva leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Albus was just too much to handle. Albus had the nerve to let the Weasley twins off the hook for giving a third year some of their _products_and tested it on the poor boy. The boy got bigger and bigger and turned yellow. She had gave detentions to them, but Albus just had to start about how boys will be boys and to let them miss there detentions. Minerva had argued about it but it was very hard to be angry with him. He really had to screw something up just for Minerva to be able to stay angry at him for about two days.

Minerva sighed. Why did she love him so much? And why did he just have to be so foolish? Minerva stood from her chair and gathered her papers. It was late and she should have been in bed at least two hours ago. And she knew that Albus would be waiting for her to lecture her about a good night's rest will do her good. As if she didn't hear that enough from Poppy.

It was silent in the halls. Minerva smiled to herself. She loved the peace and quiet. Which left question to how she love Albus. He was always making noise. Especially the sucking noise of when he is enjoying a lemon drop. Minerva walked up the spiral staircase and opened the door. And of course she was right. Albus was in his chair smiling at her.

Minerva took a deep breath. She wasn't going to talk to him. Or at least try not to talk to him. Minerva ignored him and put her papers on the table. She went into the bedroom and changed out of her class robes into her night gown. She sat down by the mirror and could see Albus's reflection. He was leaning on the wall, watching her. Minerva brushed her hair trying to keep her gaze from wondering to him. She couldn't resist and glimpsed at him. She soon regretted it. _Curse those eyes._ She thought.

Albus let out a soft chuckle and walked towards her. He placed his arms on Minerva's shoulders. She tensed. "You can't still be upset about the twins?" Albus ran his arms up and down her arms. Minerva bit her lip. He always did this when she was mad at him.

"Yes. Actually I am. They deserved to be punished and you just let them go." Minerva rose from her seat so Albus didn't touch her arms. She walked out of the bedroom. She sat in her favorite chair by the fire. Albus followed her and sat in the chair next to hers. He was smiling. And Minerva didn't need to look at him to know it.

"Darling, they already have to deal with Severus. And you know that if they were to have detention with you, they would bother you until you were on the verge of pulling out your lovely hair." Minerva rolled her eyes. Albus smiled. "And you work yourself to hard. You just need a few helping hands." Albus eyes were twinkling like mad. Minerva looked at him and felt worried as soon as she saw his eyes. "And of course it would make me upset as well. I wouldn't get to spend the evening with my beautiful wife." Minerva smirked.

"What are you thinking about?" Minerva asked cautiously. Minerva knew that he had thought of something, which would probably bother her in some way.

"Only of you my dear." He smiled as Minerva raised an eyebrow. "I mean that if I am the Headmaster I should work a bit harder instead of letting children miss punishments." Minerva knew he was up to no good. But then again, it would be nice for him to stop canceling all punishments. "But of course there is only one of me." Albus rose from his seat. He walked over to Minerva.

Minerva watched him closely. She knew something was going on, but what? "You should go to bed darling. You seemed a bit tired earlier today." Albus kiss her softly on her lips. Minerva said nothing but soon left as well. She was rather tired.

* * *

Minerva woke up and turned to her other side. Albus wasn't there. Minerva looked around the room but there was no sign of Albus anywhere. Minerva thought about the other night. He was planning something. That's why he wasn't here. He went to tell everyone else what was to happen and let Minerva wait until she least expected it. Minerva sighed. She pushed the covers of her and began her day.

She took a nice long shower. Got dressed. Put her hair in her normal, strict bun and headed off to breakfast. Minerva noticed that some students whispering as she walked by. Obviously they knew something she didn't. Minerva continued her somewhat quick pace down the hall. She acted as if it was a ordinary day. But she knew better than that. She was married to Albus. And so everyday seemed like a surprise.

Minerva made her way to the Great Hall and took her seat. Albus was already there, just smiling at her and his eyes twinkling like mad. Wearing ghastly orange robes. Minerva and Albus spent most of their breakfast barely talking to each other. Minerva wouldn't talk to him until she knew what he was up to. Albus left earlier than usual. Minerva turned to Rolanda.

"What is he up to?" Minerva asked. She was too impatient to find out herself. Rolanda didn't answer right away but then smiled.

"He said that you two talked last night and that he should do more work around here." Rolanda returned to her breakfast. Minerva raised an eyebrow. She knew her husband too well. He wouldn't do something like that without there being a side effect. Which normally caused her stress.

Minerva finished her breakfast and decided to head to her classroom earlier this morning. Minerva walked to the doors and as she did so a few students were laughing. When she left the room Minerva was surprised to see Albus coming her way but in blue robes. He seemed to be in a rush.

"Where are going?" Minerva asked. Albus pecked her on her cheek and continued walking. He spoke as he walked quickly down the hall.

"Sorry darling. The Ministry needs me." And with that he turned the corner. Minerva shook her head. And he thought she had too much to do. He was the one that had a school to run, a evil wizard to track down, and had to deal with the Ministry's problems. Minerva continued to her classroom. When she got there she shut the door behind her. But to her surprise Albus was there. But this time he was wearing bright green robes.

"Albus what are you...?" She thought for a moment. This couldn't be Albus. She took out her wand and pointed it towards him. She thought of the possibility that it could be someone that took Polyjuice potion. Albus chuckled.

"My dear, I'm not an enemy." He chuckled again. Minerva didn't move however. "Here read this." He tossed a letter to her feet. Minerva was hesitant for a moment and then picked it up and began to read.

_Dearest Minerva,_

_I realized that I don't work that much or that I could do better. But what better way than to have myself cloned. And I also thought this would be a rather fun game. Knowing that work can be a hassle, I've decided that you can take a break from marking papers and have one of my clones do it for you._

_Any who, there are six of us. But you my dear have to choose the right one. And the trick is, that every time your choose wrong, a new Dumbledore is created. I have already informed the others. And don't think that they can help you because they all have no clue. _

_In the mean time, while you try to find the real Dumbledore, which is me, they'll be doing work around Hogwarts. And as you know one has left for the Ministry, which could be me. Of course if I happen to be bored or just want a bit of twist in the game, I can give you a clue. But only if it effects me some way. I wish you good luck. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus_

Minerva dropped her wand. Was Albus mad? And the start of the weekend as well. She sighed. Why couldn't she have a normal husband? But then again she had no papers to mark this weekend. She smiled. She looked up at the Albus that was in front of her.

"Let me guess, you all are exactly the same but each of you are in some way different and I have to figure it out to tell you apart?" Minerva already knew the answer.

"Yes, that's how the game is played my dear. But of course you know that only you can find out which one is the real one." He chuckled. "I would love to chat but I have papers to mark and you have other Albus's roaming the halls." Minerva nodded her head. She had to at least see the others before she made her first choice. _This is going to be a long weekend._She thought. She already had enough trouble with one Albus. Now she had six.

**Do you see what boredom can lead to?!?!? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There is more to come. Eventually! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where the fun begins. Even though I'm completely tired from lack of sleep and to stubborn to go to sleep at a normal time, I decided that I speed up updates. And just because I'm a bit bored and I already finished my book. SO, on with the story!!! **

~Chapter 2~

Minerva left her classroom so Albus could finish work. Minerva thought that she would test him last. Or until he finished her markings. Minerva thought for a moment. She had already seen three. One was at breakfast, one leaving for the Ministry, and one in her classroom. _Each has something that is different from the real Albus._ Minerva thought. That could mean both in appearance or behavior.

Minerva saw an Albus wearing bright purple robes coming her way. Minerva walked up beside him and pulled his ear. Albus didn't yell. But just smiled. Minerva rolled her eyes and let go of his ear. "I have a question." Albus nodded his head for her to continue, so she did. "When I choose the right one, what happens?"

"Well if you get it correct all the other Albus's will disappear and the real Albus, which is me will have to live for a week with a zipper on my mouth and only you can let me speak for that whole week." He smiled brightly, as did Minerva. A whole week with Albus not talking. And Minerva being in control. That was a great prize.

Minerva strolled down the halls looking for other Dumbledore's. Minerva went back to the Great Hall. Many were still there. Minerva could see an Albus talking to one of the teachers. Minerva walked up to the staff table with all eyes on her. Some student smiled brightly as they knew that she was playing the game. Minerva came up to Albus and took his ear and dragged him halfway through the room. He yelled. She smiled to herself. But then frowned.

"Will you and the others change robes?" Minerva asked. If they did, that would just get her confused. But she thought that it was probably yes. She knew Albus to well. And she was correct.

"Yes. But it's your choice on how you will mark us for being wrong." Albus rubbed his ear. Minerva smiled. _My choice of marking._She thought. She could get Albus back for this. She took out her wand and flicked her wrist. This made Albus's hair go up into a lovely French twist. Albus looked at Minerva in disbelief. "Why would you do such a thing?!" He yelled.

"If Albus wants a game I'll give him a game. He should have thought twice about this. And besides you're not Albus." Minerva pointed out.

"And what makes you think that I'm not the real Albus?" He smiled slyly.

"Because if you were Albus, which you're not, you would have loved it when I pulled on your ear. Because it makes you frisky." Minerva smiled as he frowned. Minerva disappeared behind the doors to look for other Dumbledore's.

"Frisky when your ear is yanked?" Ron looked at Hermione and then to Harry. "Dumbledore is weirder than I thought." Harry shook his head in agreement.

* * *

Minerva decided to head for her and Albus's room. Minerva opened the door and she was correct. Albus was there and was reading. He looked like the real Albus. Minerva walked up to him. Albus smiled at her. He closed his book and rose from his chair and pecked Minerva on the lips. Minerva smiled.

"Hello my dear. How is your day going so far?" Albus sat back down and Minerva pulled up a chair. She smiled at him. He seemed like the right one. Minerva leaned back and studied him. He only chuckled as he looked at her.

"Do you like lemon drops?" Minerva asked. Minerva highly doubted that Albus would have any one of his clones hate lemon drops, but it was a start.

"Yes I do."

"Do you like helping the Ministry?" Minerva knew that it would take time for her to find out ways to tell them apart, so she rushed the questions a bit.

"Not really but it would be rude of me to not to help them when they ask for help."

"What do you think of this school?"

"One of the best there is."

"How do you feel about kids?"

"I love children, but I love you more than anything in the world." Albus said. Minerva tapped her finger on the knee. She rose from her chair and left the room. There were so many of one person. There were only five. But one mistake could bring it back to six. And yes it was true the first one was easy, but they would be more difficult.

* * *

Minerva walked into Albus's study and found one of them talking to Fawkes. Minerva observed him. He seemed like he was the real Albus. Talking to a bird and eating lemon drops but then something caught her eyes. She looked at his feet. He was wearing black socks. Minerva smiled. The real Albus would never wear black socks.

Minerva pointed her wand and his hair wrapped itself in a sloppy bun. He looked at Minerva. Minerva didn't want to explain her great skill of observation and so she left the room before he could talk. Minerva smiled. Two were out of the game. She remembered that one Albus had left. And knew that it couldn't be him. She remembered that he wasn't wearing a wedding ring. And Albus would never take it off unless forced.

Minerva looked out the nearest window. Albus was walking by the lake. Minerva walked down the stairs. Students and Teachers were heading out as well. Minerva took a minute and watched Albus walk by the lake. Severus came up beside her smiling.

"Will he be in trouble?" Severus smiled.

"Of course! He knows that these childish games just makes me aggravated." Minerva was surprised to hear Severus laugh.

"It might make you upset at times, but you do notice that you have fun." Severus did have a point. Minerva did like few of the games. "He only does this because you work too hard, not because he likes to torture you."

"Yes, I know." Minerva sighed.

"By the way, that is the real Albus." Minerva turned to look at him. "But if you want to wait go ahead and question the others." Severus smiled and walked back into the castle.

Minerva looked back over to Albus. What if Severus was right? She could end all of this right now and she really wasn't in the mood for this. But then again Severus could have lied to her. Minerva stared at him and made her choice. "You're the real Dumbledore?" As soon as the words escaped her lips another Albus had popped up.

"Damn you Severus!" She yelled. Some students laughed but as Minerva turned and glared at them they all became quiet. She shook her head._ That's what I get for listening to him. _But then she smiled. She ran back into the castle and found Albus wondering through the hall.

"Albus, you said that all of the Dumbledore's had to do my work, correct?" Minerva asked enthusiastically.

"Well yes. That was the plan." Albus looked a bit confused. Minerva seemed to be very thrilled.

"Fantastic!" Minerva smiled. She whispered in Albus's ear. Albus smiled as well and cleared his voice. He then began to sing.

"Severus and Gilderoy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Albus sang _extremely_well and walked down the hall singing it as loud as possible. Minerva took out her wand and his hair was put into a French twist. The real Albus couldn't sing, even to save his life.

**BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MMAD RULEZ!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all are keeping tabs on the all Dumbledore's. Mainly because I'm not. Hope you enjoy the 3th Chapter!!! **

~Chapter 3~

Minerva could hear the fake Albus sing through the hall ways. She smiled as she then heard Severus yelling threats if he didn't stop. Minerva then realized that there were only three left. Seven in all, because of Severus. Four that had their hair up, one that didn't like is ear being tugged, one that didn't wear his wedding ring, one that was by the lake, and the one that wore the black socks. She still had the one that was doing her work the one in the study and the one that appeared when she made her incorrect choice.

Minerva was getting closer. Which meant that she would have a whole week of her husband's silence. She smiled at herself. She noticed that a few Dumbledore's were already dressed in different colors. She decided to go to her class room. And there was Albus finishing up with her weeks papers. He smiled brightly at her. She took a seat in front of him and just stared at him. She thought that he could be the one. She spent an hour with him and he didn't seem different. She knew it was a risky choice but he seemed to be the real Dumbledore. She asked him questions of what he liked and didn't like and yet he answered them as the real one would.

She took a deep breath and said the magic words. "You're the real Dumbledore?" And instead of her being rights she was wrong. And another Dumbledore appeared not to far away. Minerva frowned. This was getting harder for her.

They both looked at her and smiled in a cheerful way. "Sorry dear." They both said together. Minerva got up from her chair. She walked out of the room, a bit angry with herself. She was on her way to the staff room. As she passed by few students were giggling. She was almost to the staff room when two students blocked her way. And of course it was Fred and George Weasley.

"Why the long face Professor?" Fred asked cheerfully. Minerva rolled her eyes. They both knew what was happening. They just enjoyed to tease her.

"You know why. Now if you will, please get out of my way." Minerva asked, trying not to burst out in anger. But yet they didn't.

"We thought with your brains you would figure this out in less than an hour." George said.

"But I guess we were wrong." Fred said.

"What are you two talking about?" Minerva asked, looking from one to the other. Both smiled.

"Well he did say that if he got bored or if something affected him in a way he would make it easier for you." Fred said.

"And your point is?" Minerva said, calming down.

"Well what do we do when we don't like the rules?" George asked.

"You find a way around them." Minerva smiled at them both. Fred and George smiled back and left without another word. Minerva continued her way back to the staff room. She could bend the rules, but how?

She sat next to Rolanda who looked up from her Quidditch magazine curiously at her. Minerva was smiling while her husband was up to something? So that meant only one thing. That she had figured a way to win. Rolanda smiled.

"So what do you have up your sleeve?" Rolanda asked. She tossed her Quidditch magazine to the floor.

"I'm going to figure a way to get past the rules." She smiled. "But I not really sure how." She sighed. "But it has to affect Albus in some way."

They both sat in silence, both hoping to think of something. Minerva let her hair fall from her tight bun and ran her fingers through her hair. Rolanda smiled to herself.

"I got it!" Rolanda said. Minerva began to put her hair back up and looked back at Rolanda. "If an Albus started to try and seduce you what would you do?" Rolanda asked. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't sleep with a man that I wasn't sure that he was my real husband." Minerva replied. She didn't understand at first but then she got the idea. She smiled brightly at Rolanda.

**

* * *

**

**The next day!**

Minerva woke up smiling. Today was the day that Albus would have to help her out. She took the normal shower and instead of putting her hair up into a tight bun, she let it fall. She searched in her closet for the robes that Poppy had gotten her for Christmas.

She found them far in the back and got dressed. Her under dress was light purple and her outer robes a shade darker. She unbutton the first two buttons. She looked at her reflection and smiled. Albus wouldn't be able to resist.

Minerva made her way to the Great Hall. Few students were a bit shocked in there professors extreme wardrobe change. As Minerva walked to the staff table. She past Ron and Harry and Ron started to chock on his cereal. Harry laughed at him as he patted his back. Minerva took her seat next to Albus. Real one or not he smiled brightly at her. Minerva completely ignored him and ate her meal. She hurried her breakfast so she could visit the other Dumbledore's. Minerva walked around the school. Students whispered and some had their mouths wide open.

Minerva past each Albus and flirted with some of them and when they tried to do the same she would pay them no mind and leave them. She could tell that her plan was working. Minerva walked into the staff room and sat next to Rolanda. Rolanda smiled as she seen two Dumbledore's coming in as well. Minerva leaned back in her chair.

Minerva blew a kiss to each Albus. Both of them glared at her. They finally knew what she was doing. And she could tell it was really bothering them that they couldn't have their own wife. Minerva just kept smiling. She then winked at one and he rose from his seat.

"Woman that's cheating!" Albus yelled. Minerva only smiled. "How do you expect me to go on like this?! You can't just dress like that when I'm trying to make this hard for you!" Albus kept yelling. Minerva stood and his blabbering came to an end, she kissed him. She smiled at him as he became suddenly confused.

"You're the real Albus Dumbledore." Minerva said with confidence. Minerva saw the other Dumbledore disappear. Albus shook his head.

"That was mean." Albus said but yet he smiled.

"Think of it this way darling you finally have me all for yourself and I get a week of silence from you." Minerva kissed him passionately. When they broke apart Albus smiled and whispered in Minerva's ear.

"I will stay be silent for two weeks if we return to bed early." Albus winked at her. Minerva smiled and they made their way to the bedroom.

**Happy endings! *Tears* I love happy endings!**

**Reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
